


[Alte Welt] Kurzgeschichten [2018 - ?]

by AcheronSpike



Series: Alte Welt [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alte Welt, Dark Fantasy, Other, Slavery
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcheronSpike/pseuds/AcheronSpike
Summary: Kurzgeschichten aus der Alten Welt, zu sehr verschiedenen Themen. (Endlos fortgesetzte Sammlung, wird allerdings nur sehr selten geupdatet.)





	1. Kurzgeschichte 1: Die Mammutgrube

**Die Mammutgrube**  
**\---**

Die Mammuts zogen träge Kreise in der Eisgrube und wiegten mit jedem Schritt ihre Köpfe hin und her. Der größere Bulle mit dem abgebrochenen Stoßzahn tat dies mit etwas mehr Resignation, wie es schien, während der kleinere in seinem stereotypen Bewegungsmuster immer den Eindruck machte, als müsse er ununterbrochen den Weg vor sich freischaufeln.  
Yara, eine junge Gletschermungo-Nonne im Antalum-Kloster, war vom Rang einer Novizin in den einer Mammutwächterin erhoben worden. Das bedeutete, dass sie in den Nächten vor dem Tor zur Mammutgrube Wache halten musste. Seit sie im Kloster lebte, war sie von den Mammuts fasziniert gewesen und die Tiere waren überhaupt einer der Gründe, warum sie hierher gekommen war. Deshalb war sie glücklich darüber, sie jetzt bewachen zu dürfen, ganz davon abgesehen, dass jede Arbeit mit und für die Mammuts als große Ehre galt. Aber etwas gefiel ihr nicht an der Art, wie sie lebten.  
Erstens kamen sie nie aus der Eisgrube heraus, sondern wanderten dort den ganzen Tag im Kreis, wodurch sich an den Rändern eine Rinne gebildet hatte, die ab und zu mit frischem Schnee aufgefüllt werden musste, den die Mammuts dann wieder festtrampelten. Dieses ewige Im-Kreis-Laufen der heiligen Tiere erschien Yara falsch. Es hieß zwar immer, solange die Mammuts ihre Kreise zogen, würden im Kloster Glück und Frieden herrschen, aber sie wirkten auf Yara nicht so, als sollten sie das tun.  
Zweitens war da Zoran, der derzeitige Mammutpfleger. Zoran war ein Mann - ein Kastrat und als solcher der einzige Mann, der im Kloster leben durfte, aber obwohl man Kastraten nachsagte, dass sie ruhiger und sanfter wären als "richtige" Männer, war Zoran ein grober Kerl, vor dem Yara und auch so manch andere Nonne insgeheim Angst hatte. Aber er war der Einzige, der mit den Mammuts direkten Umgang pflegen konnte, ohne fürchten zu müssen, von einem Rüssel herumgeschleudert, einem riesigen Fuß zertrampelt oder einem Stoßzahn durchbohrt zu werden. Er trug immer einen Mammuthaken bei sich, mit dem er die Tiere grob durch die Gegend zerrte und für die tägliche Pflege in Position brachte. Manchmal, so schien es Yara, hatte er viel zu viel Spaß daran, die Mammuts zu schikanieren.  
Zorans Arbeit war, das muss trotz allem erwähnt werden, keine leichte. Er allein schaffte täglich den heiligen Mammutdung hinaus, der zum Heizen des Klosters verwendet wurde. Er streute immer wieder frischen Schnee und frisches Stroh aus und hackte und kratzte verschmutztes Eis weg. Einmal am Tag trieb er die Mammuts in die Mitte der Grube, kettete sie an den Füßen an und pflegte ihr langes Fell mit einem speziellen Kamm und Flechtenöl, damit sie stets sauber und glänzend aussahen. Wöchentlich wurden auch ihre Stoßzähne poliert, damit die Maserung gut zur Geltung kam. Und wann immer es nötig war, flocht man ihnen neue Zierbänder in das Fell der Rückenbuckel.  
Es gab täglich unzählige Momente, in denen die Mammuts etwas gegen Zoran hätten unternehmen können. Yara betrachtete das Geschehen stets nur von oben, von der Brüstung aus, unter der es etwa zwanzig Meter in die Tiefe ging, aber sie wunderte sich immer wieder, wie die Tiere so gelassen bleiben konnten, wenn Zoran wieder einmal herumschrie oder ihnen mit dem Mammuthaken in Augennähe herumstocherte.  
Und trotz allem machte er seine Arbeit gut, denn immer war das Fell der Mammuts geflegt und unverfilzt und die Mammutgrube bis in jeden Winkel sauber.  
Bei Tag ließ man Besucher auf die Brüstung zur Mammutgrube. Sie warfen dann Futter für die Tiere hinunter - Nüsse, Moose, Flechten, Blätter und Obst - und angeblich brachte es Glück, wenn das Futter dankbar angenommen wurde. Yara wusste aber, dass Zoran den Mammuts absichtlich nur wenig zu fressen gab, damit sie tagsüber alles aufsammelten, was ihnen zugeworfen wurde. Den meisten Besuchern war nicht klar, dass die Mammuts nur deshalb so reichlich fraßen, weil sie hungrig waren.  
Yara wagte es nicht, den Umgang mit den Mammuts zu kritisieren. Sie vermutete, dass noch andere Nonnen so dachten wie sie, aber weder sie noch irgendjemand sonst sprach diese Gedanken jemals aus. Die Mammuts waren nun einmal heilige Tiere und sie waren da, wo sie der Tradition nach hingehörten und taten genau das, was man von ihnen erwartete.  
In der ersten Nacht, die sie vor dem Tor zur Mammutgrube wachen musste, tat sie überhaupt nichts. Sie war in diesem Bereich des Klosters als Einzige wach und durfte es sich nicht erlauben, wegzunicken. Es hatte zwar noch nie jemand versucht, in die Mammutgrube einzubrechen - und weil das genau genommen auch niemand gewagt hätte, gab es nicht einmal ein Türschloss, sondern nur mehrere verschiebbare Riegel -, aber wenn man sie schlafend erwischen würde, konnte es Schläge und Strafarbeiten hageln. Immer wieder nahm sie einen Schluck vom Flechtengebräu, das eher Kaffee war als Tee.  
Und am Tag sah sie wieder, wie Zoran mit den Mammuts umsprang, und am liebsten hätte sie ihn aus dieser Grube herausgezerrt und nie wieder hineingelassen. Wie konnten die großen Tiere sich so etwas gefallen lassen? Sie hätten Zoran innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags in einen Haufen Fleischbrei verwandeln können. Stattdessen rührten sie sich nicht und als er sie grob mit dem Mammuthaken an den Fellpflegeplatz dirigierte, hoben sie nicht einmal die Rüssel.  
So ging es eine Weile weiter. Yara gewöhnte sich an den veränderten Tagesrhythmus und nie hatte sie sich mit unangenehmen Zwischenfällen herumzuschlagen. Aber mit jeder Nacht, die sie hier saß und mit jedem Tag, an dem Zoran die Mammuts misshandelte und an dem sie ihre sinnlosen Kreise zogen, reifte in ihr ein Gedanke, der allmählich zu einem Plan wurde.  
Sie würde die Mammuts aus der Grube herauslassen.  
Niemand würde etwas davon merken und sie selbst würde danach das Kloster verlassen, so oder so, und im ganzen Land über die Misshandlung der heiligen Mammuts aufklären. So sah ihr Plan aus. Gegen Mitternacht lauschte sie in die stillen Gänge des Klosters, trank noch einen Schluck vom Flechtengebräu und schob den ersten Riegel auf, den, der die kleinere, gerade einmal mannshohe Tür öffnete. Das große Tor, durch das auch die Mammuts passten, hatte einen etwas komplizierteren Öffnungsmechanismus. Doch sie ließ es noch geschlossen und linste zunächst nur vorsichtig in die Grube.  
Hoch oben tanzten wie jede Nacht farbenfrohe Nordlichter, die jeden Betrachter wissen ließen, wie nahe der Weltenrand war. Sie spiegelten sich auf den glatten, steilen Eiswänden der Grube, und die beiden Mammuts lagen wie lebendige Berge im hinteren Bereich, nur schemenhaft zu erkennen. Sie rührten sich nicht und sahen aus dieser Entfernung und in dieser Position sogar noch kleiner aus als von oben.  
Yara ließ die Tür offen und ging einige Schritte in die Mammutgrube hinein, auf die schlafenden Tiere zu. Alles glitzerte und funkelte von den Nordlichtern, angemessen für einen goldenen Käfig. Als sich die Mammuts immer noch nicht regten, ging Yara wieder zurück zu den Toren und öffnete auch das große, das mammuthohe.  
Es erschien ihr mit einem Mal unerträglich riesig. Geschlossen sahen die Torflügel einfach nur aus wie eine Wand, aber nun, da sie offen waren, gaben sie Yara das Gefühl, ein Zwerg zu sein. Oder noch weniger als ein Zwerg.  
Trotzdem, sie würde die Mammuts wecken und hinaus in die Freiheit treiben. Langsam ging sie auf den größeren Bullen zu - er war ihr immer etwas ruhiger erschienen, und auch wenn er größer war als der andere, hatte sie weniger Angst vor ihm.  
Angst. Noch nie hatte sie vor den Mammuts Angst gehabt, doch jetzt, unmittelbar vor ihnen, ohne den sicheren Abstand, den sie bisher immer zu ihnen eingehalten hatte, erschienen sie ihr ... bedrohlich.  
Noch bevor sie irgendetwas sagen oder tun konnte, erhob sich der große Bulle erstaunlich behände auf die Füße und sah Yara direkt an. Er schnaufte leise und sie befürchtete schon, dass er trompeten und damit das ganze Kloster wecken und alles auffliegen lassen würde. Aber er blieb still und machte einen Schritt auf Yara zu.  
Sie erschrak heftig, als auf einmal der mächtige schwingende Rüssel vor ihr durch die Luft zischte, links und rechts die riesigen krummen Stoßzähne. Einer von beiden mochte abgebrochen sein, aber der andere war immer noch beängstigend spitz und dick. Auch der kleinere Bulle stand jetzt auf und trat neben den größeren. Yara konnte nicht sagen, ob die beiden nur überrascht waren oder ob die unerwartete Störung der Nachtruhe ihnen ein Ärgernis war.  
"Kommt, ich bringe euch raus hier", zwang Yara sich zu sagen. Ihre Stimme war dabei nicht so fest und überzeugt, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte. Diese beiden Fellberge vor ihr waren zu groß für ihren Geschmack. Von oben hatten sie nicht so riesig und gefährlich ausgesehen.  
Sie lief in Richtung Tor, rückwärts allerdings, um die Mammuts im Auge zu behalten. "Kommt", sagte sie immer wieder und machte lockende Handzeichen in Richtung Tor. "Kommt nur."  
Der große Bulle folgte ihr zuerst - mit langsamen, bedächtigen Schritten bis zum Tor. Immer wieder war sein riesiges Gesicht viel zu dicht vor ihrem. Dann erblickte er das offene Tor - und wandte sich ab.  
"Warum willst du nicht raus?", fragte Yara irritiert. "Hier, es ist offen, du kannst fliehen. Nicht mehr täglich im Kreis laufen. Immer so viel fressen, wie du willst. Kein Mammuthaken mehr, kein Geschrei. Komm schon."  
Egal ob der Bulle sie verstand oder nicht - er hörte nicht auf sie. Er trottete zurück zu seinem Schlafplatz und legte sich wieder hin. Der kleinere ließ sich ebenfalls auf sein Lager zurücksinken.  
Yara war sprachlos. Das Tor in die Freiheit stand sperrangelweit offen und die Gefangenen legten sich einfach wieder schlafen, als wäre nichts geschehen. Sie verstand nicht, warum die beiden nicht hinausgestürmt waren. Verwirrt ging sie wieder nach drinnen und verschloss beide Tore.  
Beim Frühstück wurde sie gefragt, ob etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte, weil sie so nachdenklich und seltsam bedrückt wirkte.  
"Nein, alles in Ordnung", sagte sie. "Ich bin nur etwas müde."  
Und damit hatte es sich.


	2. Kurzgeschichte 2: Der Weg

**Der Weg**   
**\---**

Die elende Glaswüste fühlte sich für Vyhea an, als würde sie ihr langsam die nackte Haut vom Körper schmurgeln, aber das war reine Einbildung, denn obwohl Wellentänzer eigentlich ins Wasser gehören, können sie das Leben an Land, auch unter solchen Verhältnissen, problemlos verkraften. Immerhin war man so rücksichtsvoll gewesen, ihr eins der Tücher über die Augen zu binden, durch die man nur in eine Richtung sehen konnte, nämlich nach außen - eine in der Glaswüste übliche Methode, sich vor der gleißenden Sonne zu schützen, die auf dem Glassand und den farbenfrohen Kristallformationen noch deutlich intensiver brennt als in jeder gewöhnlichen Sandwüste.  
Vyhea hatte sich diese Situation nicht ausgesucht. Gefesselt saß sie auf einem geschmückten weißen Nashorn, das kostbare Güter zu Sultan Shoti Kobrasi brachte, der in dieser Region herrschte. Shoti Kobrasi bewegte sich in allem, was er tat, gerade so noch an den Grenzen der Legalität und überschritt diese auch öfters, was aber niemanden zu kümmern schien, und verfügte über enorme Reichtümer, die zum größten Teil aus der Grabräuberei stammten und mit denen er sowohl Ordnungshüter bestach als auch exotische Sklavinnen und Sklaven für seinen Harem kaufte. Und eine davon sollte Vyhea werden.  
Sie hatte immer weite Streifzüge durch das Meer unternommen und war gelegentlich sogar zwischen weit auseinanderliegenden Inseln hin- und hergeschwommen, um ihre Ausdauer unter Beweis zu stellen. Dass ihr das einmal zum Verhängnis werden könnte, war ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, bis sie von Piraten gefangen und über mehrere nervenaufreibende Umwege schließlich an diese Karawane verkauft worden war, mit der sie jetzt zu reisen gezwungen war.  
Schon geraume Zeit dachte sie darüber nach, wie sie aus dieser Situation entkommen konnte. Seit sie von der Karawane mitgeschleppt wurde, herrschte immerhin weitgehend Ruhe. Bisher war sie in ihrer Gefangenschaft nur Lärm ausgesetzt gewesen - zuerst dem Gegröle der Piraten, anschließend dem Gezeter und Gefeilsche auf diversen Schwarzmärkten. Unter solchen Umständen war das Denken nicht leicht, zumal sie lange unter Schock gestanden hatte. Jetzt setzten sich ihre wirren Gedanken allmählich wie Schmutz in aufgewirbeltem Wasser, das langsam zur Ruhe kommt, und wurden rationaler, geradliniger.  
An den wenigen verstreuten Oasen ließ man sie sogar ohne Fesselung schwimmen, wenn es ein Gewässer gab, das groß genug dafür war. Immerhin sollte sie gesund und in ansehnlichem Zustand beim Sultan ankommen, und niemand zweifelte an, dass gelegentliches freies Schwimmen der Gesundheit eines Wellentänzers förderlich ist. Wirklich wohl fühlte sie sich dabei allerdings nicht, denn sie wurde die ganze Zeit strengstens im Auge behalten und ihr eleganter Körper mit der schimmernden, bunten Haut viel zu gierig angestarrt. Sie ließ sich dadurch allerdings nicht davon abhalten, diesem Grundbedürfnis nachzukommen, und ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, zu hoffen, dass Shoti Kobrasi ein ausreichend großes Schwimmbecken besäße, das es ihr wenigstens ermöglichen würde, ab und zu zu tauchen.  
Aber letztendlich wollte sie kein noch so großes Schwimmbecken, wenn der Preis dafür Sklaverei, Gefangenschaft und unerwünschte Berührungen waren. Sie wollte nur ihre Freiheit und ihr Blick schweifte ununterbrochen über die glitzernde Wüste, die den trügerischen Eindruck endloser Freiheit vermittelte und wo in der Ferne gelegentlich fremdartige Glasformationen aufragten, die sich in die Höhe reckten wie riesige, auf ewig eingefrorene Tentakel.  
Ihr entging nicht, dass die Karawane den Anblick dieser Gebilde mied und dass die Nashörner eigenartig nervös wirkten, wann immer sie in deren Nähe kamen. Sie selbst aber empfand keinerlei Furcht oder Unwohlsein. Das mochte zum Teil natürlich daran liegen, dass sie mit etwas ganz anderem beschäftigt war, hauptsächlich aber daran, dass sie nicht verstand, was daran furchterregend sein sollte, denn sie kannte ähnliche Szenarien vom Meeresgrund. Dort, wo sie vor ihrer Gefangennahme gelebt hatte, gab es in beinahe schwarzer Tiefe eine ganze versunkene Stadt, die keiner an der Oberfläche zu findendenden Architekturform entsprach, und durch deren schiefe, gewundene Labyrinthgänge schwammen groteske Fische und ein eigenartiges an- und abschwellendes Wimmern, das kein Wal und kein bekanntes Seeungeheuer erzeugen konnte. Uralte Legenden besagten, dies sei die Heimat ihrer Vorfahren gewesen, Wesen, die noch wesentlich stärker ans Wasser gebunden waren. Im Gegensatz zu Vyhea hätten sie wohl keine Stunde in der Wüste überlebt.  
Vyhea sah also keinen Grund, sich vor dem zu fürchten, was sich dort aus dem Glassand erhob, und insgeheim lachte sie über jene, die sie zum Sultan schleppten und so wenig Ahnung von der Welt hatten. All das feuerte ihre Fluchtgedanken weiter an und fieberhaft zerbrach sie sich den Kopf darüber, wie sie denn entkommen könnte. Aber selbst wenn ihr eine Flucht gelang, blieb immer noch die Frage, wie sie es allein durch die Wüste bis zum Meer schaffen sollte. Dass sie nicht den geringsten Hauch Meeresluft riechen konnte, zeigte ihr, dass es bis dorthin sehr weit sein musste, mehrere Tage zu Fuß mindestens, womöglich sogar mehrere Wochen. Von Verzweiflung war sie angesichts dieser Situation aber weit entfernt. Wenn sie sich geschickt im Zickzack von Oase zu Oase voranarbeitete, stets dem Duft von Wasser folgend, konnte sie es schaffen, sagte sie sich - eine Annahme, die sie unter normalen Umständen wohl als vollkommen töricht empfunden hätte.  
Bei der nächsten Rast an einer größeren Oase, in deren Mitte ein funkelnder See lag, vielleicht an die zwanzig Schritte breit, waren ihre Sinne wesentlich aufmerksamer. Sie wollte nicht nur schwimmen und die kurzen Momente des Einssein mit sich selbst auskosten, sie suchte erstmals aktiv nach einem Fluchtweg. Davonrennen konnte sie eigentlich ausschließen. Erstens waren Wellentänzer aufgrund ihrer Schwimmhäute keine besonders schnellen Läufer, schon gar nicht auf Sand, zweitens waren die Lücken zwischen ihren Bewachern viel zu eng. Kurz, sie wäre keine drei Schritte weit gekommen, und das wusste die ganze Karawane auch, weshalb man es nicht für nötig hielt, sie in solchen Situationen irgendwo festzubinden.   
Sich im Gebüsch zu verstecken und zu hoffen, dass die Karawane die Suche aufgeben und ohne sie abziehen würde, war sogar ein noch dümmerer Einfall. So groß war die Oase nicht, als dass man sie dort nicht mehr finden würde. In einem kurzen Anfall von Resignation ließ sich Vyhea bis auf den Grund des Sees sinken. Es tat ihr gut, wieder mit Kiemen zu atmen. Die Lungenatmung kam ihr schon seit einer Weile immer anstrengender vor.  
Der Boden, auf den die von oben einfallende Sonne zusammen mit dem Wasser Lichtreflexionen spielte, bestand aus massivem, leicht zerklüfteten Glas von violetter bis grüner Farbe. Selbst die kleinen Fische, die hier umherflitzten, waren so durchscheinend, dass man ihre filigranen Skelette sehen konnte. Doch es gab keine Wasserpflanzen, die Vyhea pflücken konnte, um wieder einmal etwas Angemesseneres zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen als Datteln und Fladenbrot. Vermutlich ernährten sich diese Fische von freischwimmenden Kleinstlebewesen. Die Wellentänzer rührten ihrerseits schon seit Jahrhunderten keine tierische Nahrung mehr an, von Meeresschwämmen einmal abgesehen, deshalb fing Vyhea keinen von ihnen.  
Im Zentrum des Sees fühlte sie, dass kühleres Wasser von unten heraufströmte. Das war eigentlich nicht ungewöhnlich, da solche Oasenseen auch in der Glaswüste normalerweise durch unterirdische Quellen gespeist werden. Einen Moment lang verharrte sie schwebend in dieser Strömung, welche ihr nach der Wüstenhitze wie eine unglaubliche Wohltat erschien. Dann aber entdeckte sie etwas, das sogar noch angenehmer war.  
Die Öffnung, durch die das Wasser hereinströmte, war ein runder Schacht von etwas mehr als einem Meter Durchmesser. Man konnte ihn aufgrund der Lichtreflexionen und der durchsichtigen Beschaffenheit des Glasbodens leicht übersehen. Die Wände des Schachts waren glatt und ebenmäßig geformt und er verlor sich irgendwo, wohin kein Sonnenstrahl mehr drang. Das, so wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, war ihr ersehnter Weg in die Freiheit.  
Sie überzeugte sich kurz davon, dass die Strömung schwach genug war, um dagegen anschwimmen zu können, und glücklicherweise war ihr das problemlos und ohne jede Anstrengung möglich. Nachdem sie ein paar Schwimmzüge in den Tunnel hinein getan hatte, entdeckte sie an den Wänden Unmengen von eigenartigen Glyphen, die in das Glas hineingearbeitet und deren Kanten von Zeit und Wasser glattgeschliffen waren. Sie wanden sich in einer scheinbar endlosen Spirale immer weiter in Richtung einer unergründlichen Tiefe, in der zunehmend Düsternis herrschte und von wo das Wasser kam.  
All diese Zeichen an den Wänden erinnerten Vyhea an solche, die sie auch in der versunkenen Stadt gesehen hatte. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wieso die selben Zeichen an zwei so unterschiedlichen Orten auftauchten, aber es spielte auch keine Rolle, sie wusste, dass sie diesem Tunnel bis an sein Ende folgen würde. Aber bevor sie das tat, wollte sie ihren Sieg auskosten, und da Umdrehen in dem engen Tunnel nicht möglich war, schob sie sich rückwärts an den Wänden entlang die paar Meter bis in den See zurück.  
Dort tauchte sie auf und starrte mit einem breiten, fast boshaften Grinsen in die Runde der dort versammelten Karawane. Sie zeigte ihre trotz vieler Generationen Vegetarismus noch immer spitzen, scharfen Zähne, sprach aber kein Wort. Ein Nashorn schien etwas gewittert zu haben, riss den goldgeschmückten Kopf hoch und wollte durchgehen; es konnte gerade so noch davon abgehalten werden, in die Wüste zu stürmen.  
Zum Schluss winkte Vyhea und tauchte wieder ab, geradewegs in den vertrauten Tunnel hinein. Sie hörte nicht mehr die wütenden und verwirrten Rufe und die hektischen Schritte im Wasser, spürte nicht mehr die groben Hände, die nach ihren Knöcheln griffen, und ließ sich von den Zeichen leiten, während ihre Kiemen nicht nur Sauerstoff, sondern auch Gefühle von Erleichterung und Triumph durch ihren Körper pumpten. Doch mischte sich mehr und mehr noch ein anderes Gefühl darunter, das Empfinden, mit etwas sehr Großem und sehr Altem in Kontakt getreten zu sein, und mit einem Mal bildete sich Vyhea ein, all die Zeichen lesen zu können. Sie erzählten von einem gewaltigen, unbeschreiblichen Wesen namens Oskratau und dessen Einfluss auf die Welt, und sie leuchteten Vyhea den Weg in Regionen, in denen das Sonnenlicht nur noch das schwache Glimmen eines Sternes zwischen Milliarden weiteren ist.


End file.
